


― Barcelona ―

by Drey_Damaso



Category: D.E.B.S. (2004)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drey_Damaso/pseuds/Drey_Damaso
Summary: Amy Bradshaw arrives home after a busy day at the Academy of Arts in Barcelona in search of her beautiful girlfriend, Lucy Diamond.It's the couple's first birthday and Lucy prepared a surprise.Yeah, some things change. While others, though...





	― Barcelona ―

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any copyright, nor do I aim for profit.

 

 

Amy struggled through the door, trying to balance the backpack, half a dozen drawings, and a bottle of wine she'd bought on impulse.

From the hallway, rose petals marked the path she walked with some hesitation.

“Lucy...?”

The call produced no response.

Leaving her things on the sofa, Amy followed the trail of petals that, as she imagined, led to the couple's bedroom. Around the bed dozens of candles flickered slowly.

“Babe?” She called again.

Lucy stood by the window, arms folded and a shy smile.

“You remember!” Amy caught up with her in a few steps. In an instant, her arms were already around Lucy.

“Happy birthday,” they said at the same time, before a slow, deep kiss.

Keeping Amy from dragging her to bed, Lucy said, “Hang on! Let me hand in your gift.”

“Wow, and I'm still going to get a gift?”

“It's just a silly thing...” Lucy bit her lip, becoming shy again.

With difficulty, she dragged a huge volume, covered with paper, which she had hidden with the curtain of the window.

“That's...” Amy was surprised. “That's a lot, babe!”

“Open it...”

Tearing the paper away, Amy soon got rid of the wrapping, but she could not shake the look of astonishment.

“What do you think?” Lucy put her arm around her girlfriend's shoulders.

Amy found herself taking two steps back, covering her mouth with her hand.

“Say something, you're making me nervous,” Lucy begged.

“I don’t believe...”

“It's beautiful, isn't? You were right, it will look perfect on our wall.”

“Lucy! I said that kidding!” Amy stared at her girlfriend, completely shocked.

“Oh...” Lucy was suddenly serious, finally understanding Amy's reaction. “Oops...”

Already sitting on the edge of the bed, Amy could not take her eyes off the painting. The painting had fascinated her the first time she saw a reproduction in a school book. Months ago she went with Lucy to see the original in the Museum. Her girlfriend, as cute as ever, kept holding her hand and smiling silly at Amy's dazzle.

“Lucy, you don't...” Amy shook her head. “You can’t do those things anymore! I thought you had dropped this branch.”

Confused, Lucy replied “And I left! But I thought you wanted this thing, babe! You stood there staring at the painting in the museum, without even breathing for about twenty minutes, and then looked at me so seriously and said it would look beautiful in our house...”

“It was just a comment!” Amy argued.

“Who makes a comment like that for a girlfriend like me?”

Realizing that Lucy was right at that point, Amy lowered her head and rubbed her face with her hands.

“Hey...” Lucy hugged her. “I'm so sorry, sweet... I should have thought twice about this, and I would realize that you had not meant it.”

“No... I shouldn't be acting like this... I'm ruining our first birthday together.”

Lucy smiled. On impulse, she stole a kiss from Amy. “I'll give it back. I Swear.”

“Of course you will...”

“I ended up getting as good with this as the reverse process.” Lucy shrugged.

“Yes, and you're going to do it next week without fail, do you hear me?”

With an arched eyebrow, Lucy tried to catch what was behind Amy's determined expression. “Next week?” She asked, just in case.

“That's it, Diamond. Next week!” Said Amy, very seriously.

Lucy stared at her deeply. She loved that resolute expression on her girlfriend's face. It reminded her of the first time they had run into each other,  literally. But Lucy knew her a lot better now. So she confidently commented, before falling into bed with kisses:

“I knew you would love...”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my...  
> These two melt my heart effortlessly.
> 
> Thanks for reading! o/


End file.
